


5 Months

by BubbleWrapped



Category: One Direction, Radio 1 RPF
Genre: Domestic, Fluff, M/M, Sexual Content, tickle fight
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-07-02
Updated: 2013-07-02
Packaged: 2017-12-16 20:08:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,276
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/866103
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BubbleWrapped/pseuds/BubbleWrapped
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It's been 5 months. Which was 5 months too many.</p>
            </blockquote>





	5 Months

**Author's Note:**

> Done for day fifteen of the 30 Days of Gryles Challenge. Prompt by Grimmshawed.

Stroking his fingers over Harry’s cheek, he gazed softly at his young boyfriend’s face he thought back to 2am when Harry had slammed the door coming home, undressed on his way up and crawled into bed, right into Nick’s open arms and pressed himself as close as humanly possible. A few tears had run down Harry’s cheek but neither spoke as Nick wiped them off before kissing him softly on the lips, pulled the duvet around them both and played with Harry’s curls until he fell asleep. It’s been 5 months. Which was 5 months too many.

Nick was brought back to the present as Harry started stirring in his sleep, pushing into the hand that was gently stroking his cheek. “Good morning, love” Nick said quietly and pressed a kiss to Harry’s nose. “Nick?” Harry asked quietly and opened his eyes. “I’m here” Harry smiled wide as he shuffled closer and pressed his face into the crook of Nick’s neck. “You sleep okay?” Nick asked, starting to play with the curls on the back of Harry’s head. He smiled as he felt Harry nod against him. “Do you have to go anywhere today?” Harry asked muffled as he sighed. “No, I don’t. We can stay at home all day long” Nick replied and pulled away slightly so he could see Harry’s face. “Let’s put some clothes on yeah? I need to do the washing and clean up a bit” 

When Nick got out of bed, Harry made a protesting sound and quickly got up as well, grabbing onto Nick’s hand as he walked over to the dresser. Pulling out two white t-shirts and some comfy trousers for them both, Nick smiled as he slipped the t-shirt over Harry’s head before holding up the trousers, waiting as Harry got his arms through the holes of the t-shirt before lowering himself slightly. Harry sighed as he supported himself on Nick as he stepped into them. Smiling at Harry, Nick pulled the trousers up and patted Harry’s bum, smiling wider at the giggle that escaped the lad when he did so. After dressing himself with some minor difficulties because Harry wouldn’t let him go, Nick untangled himself and grabbed Harry’s hand, lacing their fingers together as he started collecting Harry’s dirty clothes off the floor. 

Heading down the stairs, whilst wondering how many items of clothing Harry had actually worn the day before, Nick followed the trail of clothes to the hallway where he let go off Harry’s hand in favour of grabbing Harry’s large suitcase by the handle and pulling it after him. He’d heard Harry’s whimpers as he’d let go but Harry himself fixed his problem by wrapping his hands around Nick’s waist and resting his head against Nick’s back as they shuffled from the hallway to the kitchen. “Is there any clean clothes in this thing?” Nick asked as he dumped the dirty clothes he’d collected on the table before heaving the suitcase on it as well. “Don’t know” Harry replied as he sat down on one of the chairs and grabbed Nick’s hand. Opening the suitcase with one hand, Nick started sorting through the large pile of clothes, dirty or clean didn’t matter after a few minutes, the only thing he put aside was a few new clothes that still had the tag on. 

“You’ve got really pretty hands” Harry said after a while and kissed Nick’s palm. “Thank you, love. So do you” Nick replied with a little chuckle. Harry beamed. “You happy with how tour is going so far?” Nick asked as he continued throwing different items of clothing into the right pile, letting Harry keep playing with his hand. “Mhm, it’s really fun. I know every gig is the same but it’s always different anyway which is good. Or else we’d get tired off that to” Harry mused as he compared his hand to Nick’s. Putting them up against each other, he saw that Nick’s was a tiny bit larger, something that pleased him somehow. “I’m glad, love. You going back home to see your mum and stuff while you’re on a break?” Nick asked curious as Harry hadn’t brought it up. “Don’t know. Want to stay with you” Harry replied quietly. Bending down, Nick kissed Harry’s forehead before standing up again and grabbing the big pile of black clothes. “Tell you what, I’ve got nothing special planned for the weekend, why don’t we both go?” Nick suggested as he threw the clothes into the washer. “Really? You wouldn’t mind?” Harry asked uncertain. “I wouldn’t have offered other wise, Harry” Nick replied as he put on the washer. He managed to just turn around in time before he found himself with a clinging Harry on his front. “Thank you, Nick. I love you”

\--

Having put away the now empty suitcase, Nick and Harry went back to the kitchen. Harry jumped up on the counter as Nick started filling the sink with water and soap. “What would you like for dinner later?” Nick asked while grabbing the dish brush and a plate. “Your chicken dish, please” Harry replied as he shook his hair before brushing into place with his hand. Nick looked up as he coughed and sniffled and he decided that he’d keep an extra eye out for any more sniffles or coughs. “I think I can do that. We should have everything” Nick said back as he rinsed off the plate and put it to dry before picking up another plate. 

Nick sighed as Harry reached out and started playing with his hair. “You know you’re like one of three people who get to do that right?” Nick said with a grin as he glanced up at Harry. Harry nodded with a grin. “Mhm” He hummed, pleased with himself, having the privilege of touching, and messing up, Nick’s hair. Nick chuckled as he grabbed some foam and blew it off his hands. “Nick!” Harry gasped. Smirking slightly, Nick grabbed some more and put it on Harry’s head and a little dot on Harry’s nose. “Stop it, I’m getting foamy!” Harry shrieked as he tried to wipe it off while pushing away Nick’s hands. Nick gasped and jumped back as Harry scooped up water and flung it at him. “Oh you’re in big trouble now!” Nick teased. Harry squeaked as he jumped off the counter and took of running. Smirking, Nick quickly ran after him and grabbed him around the waist, sending them both crashing to the floor. Nick quickly straddled Harry’s hips and started tickling his sides. 

“Ahh, no! No, Nick!” Harry shouted between his laughter as he tried to wriggle away while pushing away Nick’s fingers. “Please! No tickling!” He giggled as he squeezed his eyes shut. Nick smirked as he continued tickling Harry for a while longer before stopping. Grabbing Harry’s hands, Nick pressed them over his head and down into the carpet as he smirked, leaning over Harry’s face. Harry whimpered as he tried to get his hands free while leaning his head up for a kiss. “Nick, please” He pleaded as he tried again. “Shh, close your eyes” Nick said softly while giving Harry’s hand a squeeze. Harry bit his lip as he blinked harshly. “It’s okay, go on” Nick reassured him. Harry slowly closed his eyes. 

“Good, now lie still for me” Nick whispered as he moved his face closer and closer to Harry’s. Moving to hold both of Harry’s hands with one hand, he cupped Harry’s face with his free hand. “Please” Harry whimpered as he leaned into Nick’s touch. “Shhh, you’re okay, I’m here” Nick whispered, his lips mere millimetres away from Harry’s lips. Gently putting his lips against Harry’s, Nick closed his eyes as he slowly started kissing him. Running his tongue over Harry’s bottom lip, he smiled into the kiss as Harry parted his lips right away. Every time Harry would get too rushed, Nick pulled back a few seconds before starting the kiss again. 

“Nick, please, I. Please make love to me” Harry whispered shakily. Nick gave Harry a long peck on the lips before standing up and holding his hands out for Harry. Helping him to his feet, Nick smiled as he took his hand gently and led him up the stairs and into the bedroom. Turning around to face him, Nick brought him in for another kiss as he put his hands on Harry’s hips. Sneaking them under Harry’s t-shirt, he stroked his hands up and down Harry’s side before grabbing the bottom off the t-shirt and breaking the kiss so he could take it off him. Harry was breathing heavily and looking at Nick, waiting for his next move. “Relax, love” Nick said softly as he kissed Harry again before moving his mouth to Harry’s neck. Kissing and biting at Harry’s sensitive skin, Nick pushed down the trousers Harry was wearing. Stroking his hand over Harry’s bum, he bit down on the spot he’d been kissing while giving Harry’s bum a good hard squeeze, earning himself a loud moan from Harry. 

“On the bed, love” Nick said as he grabbed the bottom of his own t-shirt and took it off, throwing it onto the floor before slipping out of his trousers. Watching as Harry got on the middle of the bed and lied down, Nick crawled on it to. “Missed seeing you like this, Harry. So beautiful” Nick said while running his hand up Harry’s chest, which had gotten even more toned since last time he’d had the pleasure of seeing it in private. Opening the drawer on the bedside table, Nick got out a bottle of lube and opened it as he started kissing down Harry’s chest. Spreading Harry’s legs further, Nick got between them as he lubed up his fingers properly. 

Wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock, Nick stroked a finger over Harry’s hole. “Nick!” Harry gasped as he grabbed the bed sheets tightly and whimpered, bucking up against Nick’s hand. Smiling, Nick started stroking Harry’s cock slowly as he started pushing his finger in gently. “You got to relax for me, baby” Nick said again as he ran his thumb over Harry’s cock head. “I’m trying, I can’t!” Harry whimpered. Nick thrust his finger in and out slowly. “Yes, you can, love. Deep breaths, yeah? I’ve got you now” He said, doing his best to reassure Harry and get him to relax. Whimpering again, Harry closed his eyes as he tried his best to do as Nick wanted. 

Grabbing the bottle of lube with his free hand, Nick squeezed more lube onto his fingers as he started easing in a second finger. “Oh!” Harry gasped and pulled his legs closer to himself as he bit his lip. “Good boy, so good for me, Harry” Nick praised as he thrust his fingers in and out while spreading them out slightly. “M-more!” Harry moaned. Smirking, Nick lined up a third finger and slowly pushed it in to join the other two. “Fuck!” Harry clenched around Nick’s fingers. Wrapping his fingers around Harry’s cock once again, Nick stroked it a few times before taking it in his mouth. A strangled moan came from Harry as he thrust up into Nick’s mouth. “Nick” Harry whined. 

Sucking Harry’s cock, Nick bobbed his head while trying to keep thrusting his fingers in and out of Harry in a somewhat steady speed. “I can’t, Nick! Please!” Harry said while grasping Nick’s hair. Sucking hard on Harry’s cock head, Nick used his free hand to stroke Harry’s cock. Flicking his tongue over and around the cock head, Nick hummed as he started moving his fingers faster and faster. “Fuck, Nick, I!” Harry managed before he shot his load down Nick’s throat. Swallowing every drop, Nick smirked as he let go off Harry’s cock. “Mmm, relaxed now” Harry moaned as he tried catching breath. Pulling his fingers out of Harry, Nick lubed up his cock before shuffling a bit closer. He grabbed Harry’s hand and gave it a squeeze while he started to push his cock in. 

Moaning, Nick kept on pushing in all the way as he watched Harry throw his head back. “You’re so fucking tight, baby” Nick said before leaning down and kissing Harry as he slowly started to thrust in and out. Harry reached up and tangled his fingers into Nick’s hair as he moaned. “Love you, Nick. Love you” Harry rambled as he looked up into Nick’s eyes. Smiling gently down at Harry, Nick wrapped his fingers at Harry’s hardening cock and stroked it to full hardness again. “Want you to cum with me, love. Think you can do that?” Nick asked as he started speeding up his thrusts slightly. Harry nodded as he whimpered, squeezing Nick’s hand while looking up at Nick. Nick moaned as he thrust into Harry deeply and fast, their skin slapping together, the sound echoing through the room along with the sounds of their uneven breathing and moans. “Harry, fuck!” Nick gasped as he thrust in deep and held still for a second before pulling back and doing a few hard thrust while Harry bucked up into his hand, cuming all over his stomach and chest. 

Resting his forehead against Harry’s, Nick closed his eyes as he pulled out of Harry and hugged him tight as he laid down and relaxed on the bed, not caring about the mess they’d made. Harry hummed happily as he wriggled slightly closer before yawning. “I love you, Harry” Nick whispered as he reached for the duvet. Pulling it over them, he yawned too. “I love you too” Harry whispered back as he sighed before falling asleep.


End file.
